1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet service station. More specifically, the present invention discloses a scraper for a wiper in an ink jet service station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink jet printing systems are found in a variety of faxes, printers and other types of office equipment. To ensure the continuous proper operation of an ink jet print head within the ink jet printing system, the ink jet printing system has an ink jet service station. The ink jet service station performs basic head cleaning and capping functions. The ink jet nozzles of the print head are capped when the printing system is not in use. This prevents the nozzles from drying out, and thus becoming clogged. Prior to printing, and at periodic intervals during a printing session, the ink jet nozzles are wiped clean to ensure their performance. A wiper in the ink jet service station performs this wiping function. Over periods of prolonged use, however, the wiper itself can become clogged with ink. That is, enough ink can build up on the wiper that it can adversely affect the ability of the wiper to properly clean the print head.
It is therefore a primary objective of this invention to provide a scraper in an ink jet service station that scrapes ink from a wiper so that the wiper may more effectively wipe clean an ink jet print head.
The present invention, briefly summarized, discloses a scraper for a wiper in an ink jet service station. The ink jet service station has a housing with a right wall and a left wall, and a carriage for holding the wiper. The carriage is moveably installed in the housing, and the scraper is rotatably mounted on the carriage. When the carriage moves to the left wall, the scraper contacts the left wall. A first torque is thus placed upon the scraper that causes the scraper to rotate to the right and scrape the wiper. When the carriage moves to the right wall, the scraper contacts the right wall and a second torque is placed upon the scraper that causes the scraper to rotate to the left and scrape the wiper.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the wiper, in conjunction with the scraper, is better able to effect cleaning of the ink jet print head, as the scraper prevents any buildup of ink on the wiper.
This and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.